


fearless.

by ilylsm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, consider this my love letter to both winx club and seventeen, does it count if its fairy college, have a little wonshua tease as a treat, ive got plans for them, mankae line WILL show up, not tagging the other ships because i like keep people guessing but they will appear trust me, rated teen right now but that may change as the story progresses, the netflix adaptation of winx club made me so mad i had to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylsm/pseuds/ilylsm
Summary: It's the grandest place he's ever seen. Tall buildings that sprawl as far as he can see. Students are passing by them, friends are reuniting with each other. All of them excited to start the new semester. There's a magic in the air and it's breathtaking."Welcome to Alfea, Joshua." Jeonghan says, a sparkle in his eyes."Let me show you around."
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. New Day, New Night.

It’s a quiet day in Gardenia. Which means it’s like all other days. Not that Joshua minds however, it just means he’s stuck in his mother’s flower shop not really doing much.

He’s already taken inventory, swept the shop and ordered a new set of fresh sunflowers for the summer next week. Now he’s opted to just sit on a stool and scroll through his social media feed. “

“Hey Kid,” Joshua recognizes it as his mom’s voice. He quickly puts his phone down and grabs a notepad in an attempt to make it look like he’s doing something productive. “I saw that Shua, I don’t pay you to scroll on Instagram.”

Joshua rolls his eyes and sighs. “You don’t pay me at all.”

The face she makes seems to be a mix of fake surprise and disgust and Joshua simply laughs it off. opting to now serve the customers that have just walked into the shop. They deal with customers together as well as some other general tasks in the shop. It's suddenly gotten a little busier and its about noon when they both can take their breaks 

“It’s slow right now-” She's sweeping away some broken stems, her cheek resting on the broom handle once she starts speaking again. “-Why don’t you get out of here.”

“You sure?” He asks. It was weird for his mom to give him time off or to let him go early. He almost wants to push further and ask why but he doesn't want to ruin this rare opportunity he gets 

“Yeah get out of here. Plus you look like a vampire. Go to the park and get some sun.” She says while playfully hitting him at the ankles with her broom, shooing her son out of the shop. 

Joshua takes his mom's advice and decides to head to the local park, Rose Park has it's so brilliantly named. It's a quick walk from the shop down Main Street.

He's almost at the edge of the park when he runs into his neighbor Ms. Boo, the lady who runs the local pet adoption center at the end of the street. "Hello Joshua!" She waves as Joshua passes the store front.

"Hi Ms. Boo! Say hi to Seungkwan for me!" He smiles and waves back.

He's reached the east entrance of the park and the sun is beating down more than usual. But it's okay as there's plenty of shade. There’s a spot in Rose Park that Joshua loves. A small clearing by the edge of the park, close to the river that flows through it. It's out of the way of the main path, away from any other people. His own little spot.

But it seemed this spot had been taken. As Joshua had gotten closer to the clearing he could hear grunts? The sounds of people fighting or the sounds of people fu-

Joshua chose to push that last thought out of his mind instead quickening his pace towards the clearing. He reaches the clearing and it's definitely occupied but before Joshua is able to register anything he gets knocks down. Something- No someone slams into his chest sending them both to ground.

"Sorry about that but if you can't see I'm in the middle of something here." A male says, probably the person who landed on top of him. Either there's too much sun in his eyes or he's still weary from his fall but it looks like the person has wings. 

It takes a second for Joshua to get his bearings and take in the scene around him. There is a fight going on but not the type he would expect. Instead of random people punching and kicking at each other it's almost something like out of a cartoon. He finally gets a better look at the person who slammed into and _oh god he really does have wings_. Joshua gets a closer look at them and he has blond hair, some sort of impossibly shiny outfit, and yeah _fucking wings._

But it's the thing he's fighting that causes him to do a double take. It's tall and big and olive green and it's _definitely_ not an animal. It reminds Joshua of an ogre, the stuff he used to read about as a kid, the stuff that shouldn't be real but it is and it's staring him right in the face.

It takes him another second to register this creature has buddies. Thin, long, and heading straight for him. Before he can process he anything he instinctively grabs a nearby loose branch and smacks one hard on the head. The monster disappears with a purple puff of dust. No indication it was there in the first place. Joshua is swiftly able to take care of the rest of them but he's honestly not sure what's going, only relying on pure adrenaline to get him through this. 

In a fit of pure stupidity Joshua calls over the ogre thing in an attempt to distract it from the winged-guy from earlier. It turns around, knocking winged-man back to the ground in the process. And this creature is angry.

It starts to charge at Joshua and it's in that moment he realizes he's fucked up. His only weapon his a tree branch and he's facing an ogre that was able to knock someone down with a single hit. He stumbles back, tripping on a rock and falling on his ass. 

_"This is it."_ He thinks to himself as the creature inches closer. _"This is how I am going to die."_

Joshua covers his face with his forearms in an attempt to protect himself from a strike. He can the monster getting ready to attack and closes his eyes bracing himself for the worst. 

Suddenly things all around him feel hot. He tries to open his eyes but he's blinded by flashes of orange, red, and yellow almost like he's in the middle of a fire. Things subside as soon as they start and when Joshua opens his eyes to see the monster disappearing in a puff of dust. 

He looks down at his hands and it's almost as if his hands are giving off embers. Joshua looks up to see the winged-guy starting to get up. 

"Nice Job." He slurs before collapsing on the park ground.


	2. How we live.

“Okay take it from the top one more time.”

Joshua sighs. This is the third time he has had to explain to his parents the events of the day, going to the park, fighting a monster, and now why he brought home some random person who was now passed out on the couch. 

“I’m not crazy!” Joshua finishes. He says that but he definitely has a crazed look in his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?” His dad asks. He’s inspecting the winged guy (The name Joshua has given the guy in his head) like he’s fake. A hologram or something.

“What would I tell them when I got there?” Joshua exasperates. “He’s passed out because he got knocked down by an ogre?” 

His dad is silent for a bit. His mom is too. But she’s been mostly quiet since Joshua brought his guy home. It’s not everyday that a child brings home a random stranger. The entire living room is quiet. It’s awkward and it vaguely reminds Joshua of the time he had gotten sent home after a field trip at the local museum because he spit on an old man’s shoes. He begins to pace back and forth, finally beginning to really try to come up with a logical reasoning for the things that occurred. Maybe it was too hot outside and he had a heat stroke and he imagined the entire thing. Or this was all part of a prank show and the cameras were going to pop out of the couch at any minute. Or the most terrifying option of all, this was all real and everything Joshua saw was true. 

The silence is interrupted by some stirring up from the couch. They all turn their way to the couch where the winged boy is getting up slowly though he doesn’t have his wings anymore/ . Joshua can hear his mom telling his dad to _give the boy some space_ while Joshua heads to the couch.

“Thanks for saving me back there. Might be dead without you.” Mystery boy sits up slowly. Joshua runs to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of water and hands it to him. He accepts, heading bow in a silent _Thank you._ Color slowly starts to return to his face. He takes another sip before speaking again. “I’m Jeonghan by the way”

“I’m Joshua” “Oh and I didn’t really do anything. The monster just kinda disappeared” 

“Very funny.” The laugh that comes out of Jeonghan's mouth is reminiscent of the wind chimes his mother keeps outside the door, sparkly in a sense. He clears his throat before speaking again. “Acting like you didn’t kill it with that flame dragon thingy” 

Joshua looked at Jeonghan like he was the crazy person now. “What are you talking about? Are you still dizzy from your fall?” 

“NO! There was a dragon and it was on fire! Granted I saw it right before I passed out but it was there!” Jeonghan said a little two fast, wincing in pain a bit after he’s done. 

They both stare at each other for a bit unsure how to continue. Then Joshua offers to let Jeonghan stay in his room for a bit while he recovers which the other accepts. Once they get there Jeonghan settles on the bed almost like he's been here before. Joshua doesn’t question it.

“So,” Jeonghan’s legs are swinging in front of him “I’m a fairy.”

“I know. I saw the wings.” Joshua remarks. 

They both laugh. Jeonghan then goes on to explain why he is on Earth in the first place. Apparently he was chasing down these monsters because they were causing problems in his kingdom Soloria and he was getting rid of them as a favor to the royal family. That’s what led him to Rose Park in little old Gardenia. Jeonghan shares another affirmation of gratitude but Joshua changes the subject. He learns a little more about fairies and a little more about Jeonghan. He’s really easy to talk to and it’s like the two have been friends for ages. The conversation dies down after a while and Joshua looks at the time. It’s late and he’s just noticed it’s starting to get dark outside. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here while I recovered.” Jeonghan says while he gets up, dusting off his clothes. 

“No problem. I wasn’t about to leave you in the park all alone.” 

Jeonghan smiles at him and Joshua is finally able to get a good look at him. Light blonde hair that’s parted in the middle that falls on his face like curtains. His hazel eyes are soft and everything about him is very pretty. Definitely not from this world. 

His starring is interrupted by a distant thud outside. They both snap their heads towards sound. It’s coming towards where they are. Joshua feels like he’s glued to the spot. “What was that.”

“We need to get out of here,” Jeonghan’s voice is shaky. He grabs Joshua’s hands. “Now.” 

A loud crash can be heard from the living room. Glass shattering fills their ears. Joshua can hear his mom scream. They get into the living room and the view is reminiscent of the scene from the park earlier. Instead of one green big monster there’s two monsters, one a gross shade of yellow and other a gross shade of blue. Those skinny purple things are back but there are still more of them this time. Joshua can see his parents backed into a corner. His dad is shielding his mom as those monsters leer over them, threatening to attack. 

“MOM! DAD!” Joshua screams from the top of his lungs. It’s enough to get the monster’s attention.

The yellow monster looks directly at Joshua. He starts to charge but not before he snarls out: “Fairy.” 

“Spilt up!” Jeonghan says right before the monster charges into them. They are both able to dodge out of the way just in time but the creature crashes into a nearby wall. Jeonghan has his fairy wings out and Joshua notices an orange sparkly outfit on Jeonghan that he didn’t notice before. “I’ll deal with this blue one just get out of here!” 

Joshua makes a beeline for the door. He only had one thought and that was to get these creatures far away from his parents. He makes it outside, monsters close behind him. It’s dark outside and it’s quiet so nobody is on the street. Thank god.

All this running is really making Joshua regret skipping out on gym so many times during high school. He can run fast but he definitely can’t outrun these creatures for long. He notices an alleyway and makes a sharp turn. The creature is big so the creature trips from the sudden direction change which buys Joshua some time. Unfortunately he’s run himself into a dead end. He scans his surroundings and notices a broken pipe on the ground he can use as a weapon. Any bat-shaped object seems to be more effective than these creatures. He clears out those skinny things first. There are a lot of them but he’s able to deal with them with ease. 

As the yellow creature starts to get closer Joshua can feel his skin get hot. The feeling is fleeting and it feels like he’s pushed energy out from it. It's weird but natural at the same time. 

When he comes to the monster is reeling back like it’s been burned. Joshua uses this opening to bash it on the head with the pipe. It doesn’t do anything but make the creature angerier. Joshua can feel the monster reach around his waist and start to pick him up. 

Joshua struggles against the monster in an attempt to free himself but it’s no use. Apparently the creature is faster than him and stronger than him. Joshua doesn’t give up though. There’s a brief moment of hope when the creature loosens its grip very slightly. Joshua thinks he can finally escape but the creature starts to tighten his hand around Joshua’s waist. Things start to go black and the corners of his vision are blurring. It’s much easier to just submit at the point 

“Dazzling light!” Bright light fills the alleyway and it’s enough to blind the monster, confusing it enough to completely loosen the grip it has on Joshua’s waist. He lands on the ground with a thud. His vision slowly starts to return and he breathes normally again. Someone helps him up from behind. He doesn’t know for sure who but he has a pretty good feeling. 

“Looks like it’s my turn to save your ass” Jeonghan’s voice might be the best thing that Joshua has ever heard. A wave of relief passes through him. “You doing alright?” 

Joshua nods. He’s become aware of the pain in his side and especially his knees from the fall but at least he's alive. He’s able to get a clear look at the monster now. It’s yellow hands look burned and it’s spinning, still dizzy from the light earlier. Jeonghan mutters something Joshua can’t hear properly then a soft light fills the vicinity. Suddenly there is a barrier of light erected in front of them. “It won’t hold that thing away forever but it might buy us time.” 

It looks like the creature is gearing up to attack again- but Joshua can barely tell behind the barrier. There’s a thud, then another thud. The creature is banging on the barrier trying to attack again. Jeonghan is struggling to keep it up and Joshua wants to help but he’s tired and he can barely move. 

The thudding stops. He looks up and the barrier has faded enough to see clearly what’s going on the other side. The monster is fighting against restraints that weren't there before. It’s been captured in a cage now. A giant ball with green electricity as the bars. Jeonghan releases the barrier and Joshua finally gets a good look at what happened. 

The creature has been restrained and there are two other people that weren’t here before. Joshua notices the shooter one first, not because of his height but because his hair is a bright silver. He’s also the one who is controlling the cage the monster is in. The second is taller, with dark black wavy hair and a set of round framed glasses on his nose. He looks like the male lead to rom-com Oh. And they are both wearing blue spandex suitsThe pair talk amongst each other for a bit before the silver hair one addresses Jeonghan. “You’re welcome by the way.” 

“Thanks guys-.” He goes over to pull the silver haired one into a reluctant side hug and pulls the other one into the hug on the side.“-These two are Specialists. I’ll explain later” 

He tacks that later part and the end of his sentence once he sees in Joshua’s face he has no idea what a specialist is. Jeonghan nudges his head at the pair mentally trying to get them to introduce themselves. The silver haired guy notices it first and introduces himself with a nod. “Jihoon.” 

“I’m Wonwoo” Glasses guy introduces himself next. 

Joshua introduces himself awkwardly. His head is still reeling from his second monster attack from the day. He really isn’t sure how he should deal with these guys in blue spandex right now. The three talk. Joshua can’t decipher what they are saying, it’s just a lot of terms he doesn’t know the meaning behind. The conversation dies down and Joshua can see Jeonghan waving them away. 

“See you back at Magix Jeonghan '' The two board a red spaceship thing Joshua didn’t notice before, the monster secured behind them. Joshua and Jeonghan watch the specials take off and fly off into the night. 

Out of all the questions he had this night the only one Joshua asks is “Did they have a spaceship?”

Jeonghan chuckles. “Come on we should go check on your parents.” 

* * *

“Believe me now?” Joshua asks when they finally make their way to his family’s town house.

His dad can only sigh in response as he continues to carefully pick up glass from the nearby broken cupboard. The whole first floor is a mess really. That old bookshelf that’s been in the house since they moved has been knocked down, copies of _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Harry Potter_ are scattered on the floor. His mom is kneeling by another broken dresser flipping through the pages of a scrapbook. It’s from their family trip to Korea when Joshua was five.

He kneels and hugs her from behind. Joshua whispers “I’m so sorry Mom.” 

“It’s okay,” She says with that reassuring tone and for a second Joshua lets himself believe it. “Our memories are okay. We’re okay. It could have been much worse.” 

He stays there hugging his mom for a but before getting up and inspecting the damage a bit closer. From the corner of his eye he can see Jeonghan on the opposite side of the room doing the same thing. Their eyes meet and Jeonghan says “You know I could fix this all with magic. I am a fairy after all.” 

“It’s alright Jeonghan. Magic got us in this situation. I don’t want it to get us out.” His dad continues to sweep more glass out of the way. In Joshua’s opinion his dad is taking it all pretty well all things considered. Joshua really thought he would be over the place and freaking out but maybe he’s just in a state of shock. He decides to leave his father alone and goes over to talk to Jeonghan.

“So you going to head back to the Magix dimension now? His voice fathers at the end, unsure if he remembered the proper name for the place Jeonghan comes from. 

“Yeah, probably.” Jeonghan lets out a small laugh. However his face turns dark and he furrows his brow. He crosses his arm then speaks again. “Those creatures are going to come back.” 

‘Why if you’re leaving they shouldn’t target us anymore right?” Joshua doesn't know why he asks that. He already knows the answer.

“Not for me Joshua-” Jeonghan pokes his finger in the middle of Joshua’s chest. It’s somehow the hardest blow he’s been dealt all day. “-For you.” 

“So what do we do?” He’s reluctant to meet Jeonghan’s eyes

The blond shrugs casually. “Why don’t you come back to Alfea with me?” 

Joshua titles his head in confusion. “What’s Alfea?”

“Basically a college for fairies.” Joshua’s parents have started listening in at the point. They move in closer just as curious as Joshua. “But more importantly it’s safe. For everyone involved.” 

Joshua looks at his parents. He looks at the damage that has been done tonight. And he looks back at Jeonghan .“Okay. I’ll go.” 

“Are you crazy Joshua?”

Joshua nods. 

“Shua.” His mom is worried he can tell in her voice but Joshua has made up his mind 

“Mom, Dad-” Joshua turns around to look at his parents. Tears pink the corners of his eyes. His nails dig into the palms of his hands to get to stop. ”You two almost died tonight. I can’t risk that possibly happening again.”

The three of them gather for a group hug. The what if’s of the night start to infiltrate his head and he starts to sob. Just thinking about the alternatives has made him want to crawl in a hole and cry his eyes out. His mom calms him down. It’s comforting and he’ll miss it. But he knows what he has to do so he can get these types of moments again. 

“I’ll be okay.” 

His parents smile and each other. “We know.” 

Jeonghan claps his hands together. His smile is radiant and warm. It puts Joshua at ease about this whole thing. “Well pack your bags Joshua!” We leave for Alfea in an hour!”


End file.
